divas_wwefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eve Torres
thumb|Eve Torres Eve Marie Torres nacida el 21 de agosto de 1984 es una modelo y luchadora profesional estadounidense que trabaja para la WWE en su marca Raw. Entre sus logros destacan haber sido la ganadora de el Diva Search 2007 y ha sido tres veces, Campeona de Divas. Además es la Diva con más reinados. Actualmente es una luchadora con caracter heel. 'Biografia' En el colegio, Eve inició sus pasos como bailarina profesional y el 2006 se graduó como Ingeniera industrial y de sistemas desde la Universidad del Sur de California. Eve fue co-capitana del USC Fly Girls. Junto con bailar, Eve thumb|leftademás actuó en series como Days of our Lives, The Drop y The Underground. Eve es conocida por su fuerte pasión por la caridad, debido a sus múltiples donaciones a hogares de menores y hospitales. También trabajó como modelo en los secretos de la magia finalmente revelados. En 2007 comenzó a trabajar en la WWE. Actualmente Eve es pareja de Rener Gracie. El 13 de septiembre Eve anunció a través de Twitter que se casará próximamente con Rener. 'World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)' 'Diva Search 2007-2008' En el concurso del Diva Search, Eve fue la primera seleccionada dentro de las 8 finalistas. Eve hizo sus primeras apariciones en RAW y SmackDown! el 22 y 26 de octubre, respectivamente, como una de las dos finalistas del concurso. El 29 de octubre de 2007, Eve se transformó oficialmente en una Diva de la WWE, tras ganar el Diva Search 2007. Se anunció en febrero que iba a debutar en la WWE. Unas semanas después participó en el concurso:buscando a la mejor diva de SmackDown. Fue la tercera eliminada.Después de ser eliminada fue árbitro de la pelea entre Cherry y Michelle McCool contra Maryse y Victoria. Participó en el Diva Halloween Contest donde se disfrazo de una tortuga ninja, no logró ganar. '2009' El 6 de febrero fue derrotada por Michelle McCool. El 20 de febrero Eve y Maria fueron derrotadas por Maryse y Michelle McCool. El 3 de marzo se enfrentó a Maryse pero Melina interfirió en la lucha. Participó en la Miss WrestleMania 25 Diva Battle Royal de WrestleMania XXV, pero no logró ganar, siendo "Santina Marella" quien ganara el combate. Después hizo equipo con Cryme Tyme para derrotar en varias ocasiones a The Hart Dynasty. El 12 de octubre fue transferida a la marca RAW. El 2 de noviembre en RAW participó en un Diva Battle Royal en el que se determinaría a la Contendiente #1 al Campeonato de Divas de la WWE, sin embargo no logró ganar siendo la vencedora Alicia Fox. En Survivor Series el Team James (Mickie James, Melina, Eve, Kelly Kelly & Gail Kim) derrotó al Team McCool (Michelle McCool, Alicia Fox, Beth Phoenix, Jillian & Layla). El 21 de diciembre comenzó una relación con Chris Masters acompañándolo, tanto como él a ella en sus luchas. '2010' Tras su relación con Masters, participó en un torneo para coronar a la nueva Campeona de Divas de la WWE. El 11 de enero en RAW derrotó a Katie Lea Burchill, pero fue derrotada el 25 de enero en RAW en la semifinal por Maryse. En WrestleMania XXVI su equipo (Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim & Beth Phoenix) perdieron contra el equipo de Michelle McCool (Vickie Guerrero, Layla, Maryse & Alicia Fox). Luego, el 5 de abril ganó una Battle Royal, obteniendo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE, ganando el título el 12 de abril al derrotar a Maryse, comenzando un feudo con esta hasta Over the Limit, donde retuvo su título ante ella. Sin embargo, lo perdió en Fatal 4-Way ante Alicia Fox en un combate donde también participaron Maryse y Gail Kim. Tuvo su revancha el 5 de julio, en la cual fue derrotada ya que Fox fingió un dolor en el tobillo. A causa de esto, el General Manager de RAW pactó otra revancha en Money in the Bank, la cual perdió Eve de nuevo. Tras esto, empezó a ser la manager de R-Truth, pero al poco tiempo, esta relación concluyó. Tiempo después, tuvo una oportunidad para ser la contendiente #1 para el Campeonato de las Divas en un Triple Threat Match contra Alicia Fox y Melina pero ganó esta última. '2011-presente' En Royal Rumble 2011, Eve ganó el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE por segunda vez en su carrera en un Fatal-4-Way Match contra la campeona Natalya, Michelle McCool y Layla haciendole el conteo a ésta última. El 14 de febrero en RAW retuvo el título ante Natalya en una lucha de leñadoras. El 7 de marzo de 2011 en RAW, retuvo nuevamente el título esta vez en contra de Nikki Bella. El 9 de abril Kelly Kelly y Eve derrotaron a The Bella Twins. Después de la lucha Eve fue atacada por Kharma con un Implant Buster. Sin embargo, el 11 de abril en RAW lo perdió ante Brie Bella. El 18 de abril Eve derrotó a Nikki Bella. El 23 de abril Eve, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim y Beth Phoenix se enfrentaron a The Bella Twins, Melina y Maryse. La lucha quedó sin resultado después de que apareciera Kharma y se pusiera a llorar en el ring. El 25 de abril, en RAW en el Draft Suplementario, derrotó a Layla ganando la adquisición de Rey Mysterio. El 30 de abril Eve y Kelly derrotaron a The Bella Twins. En Over the Limit salió en la pelea de Jerry Lawler donde salió a atacar a Michael Cole aplicando un Evesault por interrumpir muchas de sus peleas pasadas como un tipo de venganza. El 13 de junio participó en un 7 on 7 Divas Tag Team Match, donde su equipo salió victorioso. En la revancha volvieron a derrotarlas. El 25 de julio Eve y Kelly Kelly derrotaron a Melina y Maryse. El 8 de agosto fue derrotada por Beth Phonix. El 15 de agosto Eve y Kelly Kelly derrotaron a The Bella Twins. El 22 de agosto derrotó a Nikki Bella. Luego de Over the Limit, comenzó a acompañar a Kelly Kelly durante sus feudos con The Bella Twins y Natalya & Beth Phoenix. Después de que Kelly Kelly perdiera el título ante Phoenix, Eve se enfrentó a ella en Vengeance por el título, pero fue derrotada. El 19 de septiembre Eve y Kelly Kelly derrotaron a Beth Phoenix y Natalya. El 25 de septiembre fue derrotada por Beth Phoenix. El 3 de octubre Kelly y Eve se enfrentaron a Natalya y Beth. La lucha quedó sin resultado después de que Kelly Kelly atacará a Beth. El 10 de octubre Kelly Kelly y Eve derrotaron a Tamina y Rosa Mendes Ese mismo dia derrotó a Natalya. El 31 de octubre ganó un Battle Royal convirtiéndose en la Contendiente #1 al Campeonatothumb|354px|Eve y Kelly antes de su lucha. de Divas de la WWE en Survivor Series. Después de la lucha Phoenix y Natalya intentaron atacar a Eve pero fue salvada por Kelly Kelly y Alicia Fox. En el evento fue derrotada después de un Glam Slam de la tercera cuerda. El 5 de diciembre Eve y Kelly Kelly derrotaron a Beth Phoenix y Natalya. A finales de 2011, tras ganar un combate por parejas mixto, inició una relación con Zack Ryder (kayfabe) lo que le ocasionó serios problemas tanto físicos como mentales con el luchador Kane interfiriendo en sus combates. Tras esto, culpó a John Cena por los ataques de Kane a Ryder. En Royal Rumble en un 8 Diva Tag-Team Match fue derrotada junto con Kelly Kelly,Alicia Fox & Tamina por Beth Phoenix, The Bella Twins y Natalya. El 30 de enero en RAW fue derrotada por Beth Phoenix reteniendo el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE esta última después de un Glam Slam. Después de la lucha Kane intentó atacarla pero fue salvada por John Cena. El 13 de febrero, fue atacada por Kane, metiéndola en una ambulancia, pero de nuevo fue salvada por Cena, besándolo hasta que les vio Ryder, terminando la amistad entre él y Cena. El 20 de febrero cambió a heel cuando reveló a The Bella Twins que había planeado todo eso, pero Cena lo escuchó todo y luego, al principio de RAW, la humilló y recriminó. Sin embargo, el 5 de marzo besó y sedujo de nuevo a Ryder, y convirtiendose asi en una hoeski.El 16 de marzo Kelly Kelly fue entrevistada por Maria Menounos en el programa Extra sin embargo dicha entrevista fue interrumpida por Beth Phoenix & Eve quienes comenzaron a insultarlas, por lo que fueron sacadas por la seguridad del programa, tras esto Phoenix retó a Kelly & Menounos a una lucha por equipos en Wrestlemania. En dicho evento salió derrotada junto con Beth Phoenix por Kelly Kelly & Maria Menounos después de que esta última cubriera a Phoenix. En ese mismo evento acompañó al Team Teddy al cual traicionó distrayendo a Zack Ryder y posteriormente aplicandole un Low Blow. El 23 de abril en RAW se convirtió en la nueva ayudante de John Laurinaitis, hasta el despido de éste en No Way Out. Durante el especial The Great American Bash de SmackDown, fue puesta al servicio del GM provisional Theodore Long. Participó en Money in the Bank, donde fue derrotada en 6 Diva Tag Team junto Beth Phoenix & Natalya por Layla Tamina Snuka & Kaitlyn.El 15 de agosto (trasmitido el 17 de agosto)en Smackdown se enfrentó a Kaitlyn en una lucha en que la ganadora sería la asistente personal de Booker T. En dicha lucha Eve derrotó a Kaitlyn convirtiénsode en la nueva asistente de Booker T. El 20 de agosto en RAW participó en un Diva Battle Royal para ser conteniente #1 al Campeonato de las Divas de la WWE.Sin embargo no logró ganar siendo eliminada por Kaitlyn. Cuando Layla derrotó a Alicia Fox, ella apareció felicitandole y celebrando la victoria con ella teniendoa actitudes face. El 3 de septiembre Eve derrotó a Kaitlyn volviendo a tener actitudes face. El 10 de septiembre cambió a face cuando luchó junto con Kaitlyn y Layla derrotando a Beth, Natalya y Alicia Fox. En Night Of Champions Kaitlyn fue atacada entre bastidores y tuvo que sustituirla en su lucha contra Layla la cuál ganó Eve logrando el Campeonato de Divas. El 17 de septiembre Eve derrotó a Beth Phoenix. Posteriormente cambió a heel tras formar grupo con Beth Phoenix y derrotar a Layla y Alicia Fox. Después de la lucha Kaitlyn dijó que su atacante era rubia y Eve atacó a Beth. El 28 de septiembre Eve distrajó a Beth Phoenix en medio de su lucha contra Natalya costandole la lucha. El 1 de octubre derrotó a Beth Phoenix. 'Movimientos Personales' *Eve-Sault (2009-presente) *The Heart Breaker (2010-presente) *Handspring standing moonsault (2009) *Super Cross Ambreaker (2010) 'Logros' *Diva Search (2007) *Divas Championship (3 veces, actual) 'Aliados' *Kelly Kelly (2011) *Alicia Fox (2011) *The Bella Twins (2010) *Michelle McCool (2008) *Cherry (2008) *Maria (2008-2010) *Zack Ryder (2011-2012) *John Cena (2012) *Layla (2012) *Kaitlyn (2012) *Mickie James (2010) *Gail Kim (2010-2011) *Beth Phoenix (2010) (2012) *Natalya (2011-2012) *Cryme Tyme (2009) *R-Truth (2010) *Chris Masters (2009